Un pardon difficile à obtenir
by Angelica R
Summary: [S 2 & 3] : "Il y a certains marchés qu'on ne devrait jamais passer." Hook a livré Baelfire aux Enfants Perdus, et en échange, Pan lui fout la paix à lui et à son équipage. Mais cette paix en vaut-elle vraiment la peine ? Des années plus tard, retour à Neverland, et le pirate se rend compte qu'il n'a plus grand-chose à échanger. Hookfire & SwanQueen. Hook centric.


Un pardon difficile à obtenir.

[S 2 & 3] : "Il y a certains marchés qu'on ne devrait jamais passer." Hook a livré Baelfire aux Enfants Perdus, et en échange, Pan lui fout la paix à lui et à son équipage. Mais cette paix en vaut-elle vraiment la peine ? Des années plus tard, retour à Neverland, et le pirate se rend compte qu'il n'a plus grand-chose à échanger. Hookfire & SwanQueen. Hook centric.

 **ND'A :** **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **99** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Échanger** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Il y a de l'angst. Et du fluff. Parce que j'aime le fluff. J'aime le SwanQueen. J'aime Hook. Et j'aime le Hookfire par dessus tout.**

Il y a des marchés qu'on ne devrait jamais passer.

Cette phrase résonne dans l'esprit de Killian Jones, encore des années après ce terrible jour, où il a fait ce terrible choix qui pèse encore lourd sur sa conscience.

Il a laissé tomber Baelfire, parce que celui-ci l'avait rejeté, et aussi parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui et son équipage de s'assurer de la protection de Pan, ou tout du moins, d'avoir la certitude qu'il y aurait une sorte « d'entente » entre eux, aussi fragile soit-elle.

Il a échangé la vie d'un innocent en échange de la sécurité pour lui et les autres, presque comme si Baelfire était juste une _putain_ de _valeur_ _marchande_ , et c'est faux, parce qu'il l'aime ce gosse qui n'en est plus vraiment un.

Il fait ce marché, cet échange, qu'il regrette déjà, Baelfire lui hurle sa haine en plein visage, et Hook ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il la mérite complètement.

D'une certaine manière, ça le conforte encore plus dans son envie de tuer le Crocodile.

Il sait maintenant qu'il est prêt à passer tout les marchés du monde pour avoir sa vengeance.

 _§§§§_

Celui qu'il passe avec Cora n'est pas le pire de tous, mais il n'est pas le meilleur non plus.

Il l'aide à aller à Storybrooke pour retrouver sa fille, et en échange, elle ne se met pas en travers de son chemin dans sa quête vengeresse.

 _§§§§_

Plus tard, à Storybrooke, le Ténébreux l'épargne, grâce à Belle, et en échange de cet acte de mansuétude, il lui tire dessus, lui fait franchir la frontière, lui vole sa mémoire.

Il sait parfaitement que sa némésis est à la recherche de Baelfire, et il aimerait sincèrement pouvoir se sentir coupable.

 _§§§§_

Baelfire est mort.

Cette simple phrase résonne en boucle dans la tête du pirate, elle l'assomme, et il suffoque, et il aimerait pouvoir échanger n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il possède, sa _vie_ même pour que Baelfire ne soit plus mort, pour pouvoir changer les choses, réparer son erreur.

Il a échangé la vie des habitants de la ville contre sa propre survie, en leur volant ce précieux haricot magique.

Cette fois-ci, à défaut de retourner en arrière, dans le passé, il fait au moins demi-tour.

Il espère que cela ne tournera pas au complet désastre cette fois.

 _§§§§_

Baelfire est vivant, Baelfire est devenu Neal, et Neal est toujours autant plein de colère que le gosse qu'il était autrefois, sauf que ce n'est plus un enfant, plus du tout.

Baelfire qui croit qu'il est amoureux d'Emma, et Hook a presque envie d'éclater de rire, et il lui rétorque qu'Emma aime Regina, depuis longtemps, qu'elle ne l'a compris que pendant l'épisode de la mine, qu'elle n'a pu le lui avouer que quand ils ont retrouvé et sauvé Henry.

Il n'a plus rien à donner ou à échanger désormais, pas même son envie de vengeance, qui est en train de disparaître, pas non plus son amour pour Neal, parce qu'il refuse de s'en séparer, et qu'il refuse de retomber dans la haine, _encore_.

(Il l'a déjà perdu par deux fois, cela n'arrivera pas, pas une nouvelle fois, même Killian Jones sait parfaitement qu'il échangerait son _âme_ contre la promesse de le faire revenir, si jamais Bae mourrait encore.)

Ils ont gagné, Pan est vaincu, et tout est bien qui finit bien, et Hook n'a rien eu à céder pour obtenir cette victoire, et c'est bien plus satisfaisant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Enfin, pas autant que ce qu'il se passe plusieurs semaines plus tard, quand Neal l'a enfin pardonné.

Et alors que celui-ci l'embrasse enfin pour la première fois, le pirate se dit qu'il n'échangerait ce moment, et même cette _vie_ _là_ , contre absolument rien au monde.


End file.
